


The Millionaire's Cat

by fanwit



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvester nearly dies out in the cold but Fudd takes him in, albeit reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Millionaire's Cat

When Sylvester nearly dies, convinced he’s going to freeze to death, a rich man comes by and saves him. When Sylvester wakes up, asking if he’s in heaven, based off of the luxurious look of the house, the man just shakes his head and says Sylvester’s only staying there for the night. The next morning, Sylvester purposely drops a bottle of milk and looks at the man with his most pitiful look. He still gets kicked out. But that night, he still gets back in.

The man explains that Sylvester is going to earn his keep if he wants to stay. Sylvester explains that the point of a millionaire is to have a cat, but the millionaire doesn't seem to agree. Sylvester gets kicked out and is only let back in after finally agreeing to earn his keep. Sylvester puts away the milk bottles and doesn’t drop any. He tells the man that he has to name him. Sylvester says if the millionaire wants him, he can name him. The man just tells him to go back downstairs and get to bed.

Sylvester says the millionaire needs a name, that he can’t keep calling him 'the millionaire'. The man tells him to call him Fudd and to go back to the dishes. Sylvester purposely drops a dish and gets kicked out. He shouts through the door that Fudd needs to get more creative with his punishments.

When Sylvester is all curled up in the sun, Fudd shows up and asks him why he is not working. Sylvester explains he is a cat and cats do not work. Fudd just grumbles and goes back to his taxes. Sylvester is happy he doesn’t have to work that day. He supposes Fudd is in a good mood.

When he is shouted at after trying to get milk, he decides Fudd is not in a good mood. He’s just in the mood where he doesn’t want to deal with anything.

It is finally spring and Sylvester is overjoyed at all the birds flying back from the south. He tries to catch some but ends up in the birdbath. When he goes back in, Fudd just shakes his head at the wet cat. Sylvester asks for a towel and Fudd says that Sylvester’ll get fur all over it. Sylvester tells him that he should’ve thought of that before taking him in. He is naturally kicked out once again. This time, it lasts overnight. Sylvester gets scared that he’ll have to be a stray again and be stuck out in the winter. He climbs a tree and attempts a jump to Fudd’s bedroom window.

He wakes up in a cat blanket. Fudd shouts at him for being so reckless. He says the vet thought Sylvester wouldn’t survive. Sylvester smiles at Fudd and tries to go for a hug. It hurts too much so he just stays where he is. He tells Fudd that he didn’t know he cared so much. Fudd crosses his arms and tells him to not do that again.

After recovery, where Sylvester shouts repeatedly for Fudd to get him something and Fudd doesn't do it, Sylvester can finally go outside again. He takes a deep breath and can smell birds. He starts to go to get a bird but Fudd calls for him to go put away the milk bottles. He runs after a bird.

Once he gets back from not catching any birds, he curls up in Fudd’s lap. Fudd promptly pushes him off and tells him that he should be kicked out. He’s sent to the dog blanket instead.

Sylvester enjoys getting as close as he can to the skylight in the bathroom. The closest is getting on top of the tallest cabinet. It’s close to the top of the ceiling but Sylvester doesn’t mind the gap. When Fudd sees him, he tells him that spiders love it too. Fudd is instantly face-first in a cat. He shouts at Sylvester for tackling him. Sylvester tells him he shouldn’t have any spiders. Sylvester no longer enjoys the skylight in the bathroom.

Every time Fudd finds Sylvester on the couch, Fudd tells him to get off. Sylvester pays no heed to Fudd’s complaining about fur on the white couch. He knows Fudd doesn’t care. He just wants Sylvester to be happy. It’s hard to remember that when Fudd banishes him to the dog blanket, but he's reminded whenever he's told to take away the empty milk bottles and he finds a full one.


End file.
